Salem City
by HeatOfLife
Summary: You're in my world now.


**The Penguin**

Voltageous stood above ground for a bit, on a sturdy platform to observe the zombies that were sharing conversation. When the time came, she jumped from the high platform, then landed upon one of them. Easily she took each and every one down. "Penguin's an animal huh?" She wiped her hands together as she strolled off, and away from the defeated zombies.

Making her way into a lounge, that was currently very quiet, she slowly walked and observed her area closely. There were cage doors surrounding. She noticed an innocent cop slowly make an attempt to run. He moaned. Frankie could barely understand zombie, but enough to realize he needed her help. Before she could make a move, he was shot down. The tall zombie falling forward, revealed a shorter monstrosity that still held her umbrella at gun point. She laughed briefly as she lowered her gun. Her evil grin showed no such remorse for what she'd done.

A lesser crowd of zombies followed after her as well. One of the bigger, tougher looking zombies held another innocent cop by his neck, choking him. Seeing the poor, far from guilty creature struggle to breathe, the steam bot only looked away still with her hellish grin.

"So Voltageous, you here for the cops, or me?" Her thick English accent took place, as she simply didn't care what choice the ghoul picked.

"I was only here for the hostages." Volatgeous replied, wanting to look away from the hurtful sight that the struggling cop brought to her. "But now I guess I'm taking you down too."

Ms. Steam had a straight face for only a mere second but broke into obnoxious laughter. "Look around you! There's a whole bunch of psychopaths that are just begging to join up with me! But unfortunately for those lads, I only take the best of the best. And I suppose today best defines as whoever can kill you!" The Penguin began to walk off with the few zombies she entered with. "Welcome to hell!" She stated before she disappeared from the room.

As the metal cages began to rise, the voice was still heard. "It's initiation day, boys!" Her laughter grew loud and proud, without a care or sign of mercy.

Voltageous looked around as the crowds of creatures began to surround her. She stood still for just a moment and thought to herself, they're just zombies. "You're joking, Robecca." She said to herself. Noticing that the cages were metal and how it surrounded this so called fighting arena, she lifted her hand. The volts began to surge through each and everything that were metal close by. The electricity jolted through all of the zombies, knocking them all out cold. "That was too easy..." She mentioned.

"You can't win Voltageous!" Robecca shouted as she aimed her heavy weaponry towards Frankie and shooting right at her. The bullet was much stronger than Frankie guessed it to be. This sent her flying back as well as blowing up her mere surroundings. Everything was a blur.

**The Riddler**

It was dead silent. The silence was still taking place, but soon enough she heard a heart beat, her own heart beat. Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum. It was steady. Her polychromatic eyes slowly began to peer open, but they still felt heavy. There was a static sound to finally break the silence. The static continued, while Frankie tried to get to her feet. She sat up first then used what was left of her arm strength to push herself up. Still feeling a bit light headed, a voice came on. She turned to where she'd heard it come from. There was blurry screens all about, and cameras too. The place seemed to be abandoned, papers scattered all about. Something odd that captured her eyes however were the green question marks that were painted all around. On the floor, on the door, on the wall, everywhere. It was like playing "I Spy". The static still continued. Frankie stepped only slightly closer to the screen, then a mysterious silhouette appeared.

"Riddle me this!" Frankie's attention was now fully stolen by the voice that spoke. It was so familiar. The soft Irish accent from the speakers only continued. "These challenges are far beyond a mind such as your own Voltageous." Most screens captured the same view of this young female, but one of them had creatures contained, trapped, like hostages. Tied down with ropes and tape over their mouths, begging, struggling to be free.

"Can you see what I see?" She went on.

Frankie had enough of this, she spoke up. "Let them go Riddler, they're innocent." She fought with words.

The banshee's evilly confident laughter corrupted the speakers. "How about you try and set them free then?"

The ghoul balled up her fists in frustration. She was puzzled on what to do next. She scanned the room for an idea, and luckily found one.

Finding a pass code box, she decided to short circuit the electronic device. It unlocked the heavy, metal door and allowed her to pass through. She walked through filthy halls that also had speakers within. She'd be able to hear everything Screams had to offer.

"You may as well just turn back now!" Riddler stated through the sound system. Frankie only continued to walk through the halls, making an attempt to ignore her. Her mind was set on saving those innocent creatures.

Finding another security system, Voltageous yet again short circuited the box. "Do you admit that I am smarter than you?!" The voice mentioned. Frankie looked up, not amused in the slightest of ways. The door slid open. That was too easy. However Scarah did seem quite amused with the trick. Her laughter filled the speakers loudly yet again. The sound of razors scrapping against each other repleted into Frankie's ears. Right before her, was a maze brimming with danger. She wanted to take back what she'd said about it being easy, but she wanted to show no weakness to an enemy.

Frankie noticed crates with question marks drawn upon them. She decided to throw one into the trap to test the waters. In seconds it was torn up. She gasped quietly. The static continued, but was obviously going to be louder on the other side of the trap. Voltageous continued to scan the area, and found broken old pipes. Perfect. She pulled apart one of them, and gripped tightly to it. Her electricity surged through the metal pipe in hand, then she harshly shoved it into the creases where the razors continuously reappeared. The timing was risky, since the razors appeared from within the ground, in and out, within only a split second.

The electricity powered through the entire ambuscade. The razors began to slow down, then soon to an official halt. Frankie sighed with relief. Sad as it is, it was only to get harder from here on out.

Though making an attempt to hide her emotions, Scarah managed to figure each and every one of them. "You are now experiencing pain." She began to explain. Meanwhile Frankie found her way to another room. It seemed like a dead end. She'd have to find another way out. The room, like the first, had screens and cameras, speakers, and was also cluttered. "The anticipation of some sort of specific pain or danger. This is perfectly understandable." The tone in her voice was serious.

The screen still had the silhouette of this young monster. Frankie ignored it though. She did manage to find another door. This security was a bit hard to breach, since her shock didn't seem to have as much an effect on the cables. Using a gadget, she made an attempt to hack into the system and break the coding through there. It happened to work. Though, she had to face another obstacle. This one was even harder than the last.

"Are you ready for some more? Give us some more!" Screams chanted with devilish joy. "Find my challenges!" Frankie turned back to the screens, facing the silhouette and opposing the puzzle in anger. The Riddler went on and on. Her voice became serious once again. "And when you fail to solve them and lie blubbering like an ignorant child on the floor you will know that the Riddler-"

The heart beat's sound swelled up again within Frankie's ears. It was like a loud drum. Her heart was beating fast as Scarah continued to speak. Frankie's vision began to disappear yet again. It was almost as if she were having an anxiety attack. All she could see left was the screen. The silhouette got closer to the camera, as it appeared. Frankie was now able to see her mysterious white eyes, but only a glance, and they went narrow as she finished her sentence.

"-Is better than you!" The screens all cracked, like a broken mirror when you throw something its way, or like the day a banshee screams when it's your end. Soon after, Frankie's vision was a blur, but she could still hear something. It wasn't silent as it was before. She heard a loud alarm, and that was all she could hear.

**Mr. Freeze**

There was a cold chill as Frankie made her way into a new hallway. There was a staircase in the direction she was heading in. Below, she could hear the sound of keys typing. She took a pause as she stepped into a puddle. She looked down at the puddle, watching the ripples of the way take place. She soon felt a drop of water hit the flesh on her arm. It was cold, not that Voltageous couldn't take the cold, but this was a different kind of cold. Like the icy cold water that you might fall in if she were on a small, fragile surface of ice in Alaska. This is how she'd known she'd made her way into Mr. Freeze's lair.

Making a few steps into the layer, Dr. Webber faced her. Not only was he faced towards her, but as was his weapon. Frankie held her hand out to him, ready to fight if he were. Though she wasn't as ready as she thought. He fired a shot before she could get the chance to even blink. The freezing temperature of the icy water managed to knock her out long enough for him to trap her in an isolated cage.

Taking notice that she was beginning to wake up, he began to give her a speech. "Have you ever watched something so beautiful? So full of life...collapse?" He was at his computer, his water gun close by his side. His voice seemed exasperated. "Then rot from within?" Frankie noticed the cage was powered by electricity. You think these people would learn. She manged to short circuit the wires of her cage and escape.

Mr. Freeze turned to her, his gun at his hand, pointed at her. She glared at him, though he still kept the weapon pointed at her with little to no hesitation.

"I cannot complete my work without it." Frankie understood exactly what the fish was speaking of. The cure. He lowered his gun now, just speaking. "I must have it!" It seemed s if he were begging, but it also seemed like a demand. Volatgeous was unsure. "Everything depends on it."

"This is not a time for negotiation." Ms. Stein remarked, clearly aggravated.

"You will bring me Lagoona." He raised his gun towards his enemy yet again and threatened her as well if he and his wife were not reunited. "Or you. Will. Die." He shot at her yet again. Frankie gasped, taking the hit of the icy chill right to the chest. She was on the ground, but quickly restored to her feet.

"Today is not a good day to push me, Gil!" She shouted at him, as she took cover behind a desk. She took a moment to breath as she listened closely for his heavy foot steps, getting closer and closer.

She noticed he was shooting to the borders of the ceiling. The icy water created a frosty surrounding. The cool water dripped from the ceiling all around. Water and electricity do not mix.

"You're in my world now, Voltageous." He was only a step closer to her. Turning the corner he pointed his gun to her yet again, finding her behind one of his computer desks. Freeze took aim, and was ready to fire. Making an attempt to dodge his water gun, she braced herself. He shot at her once again. Everything felt still to her for a brief moment in time. She felt frost across her flesh, and her insides getting colder. Was this it? Was this cold-hearted truth of the end? Not exactly. She broke free, but felt weak to the bone. Taking a moment to charge up, she attacked her enemy from behind. He had fallen to the floor. She shocked him, in both terms. Kicking and punching also seemed to do her justice. She managed to do enough damage for him to finally grow weak. His helmet was shattered at the front. She stood to her full height, holding his arm down with her foot. She showed no such mercy.

He made an attempt to speak. His voice was weak, but his breathing was heavy and slow. This was his most fragile state. "Please...find Lagoona. She's all I have left." It was a favour that must be delivered, for Frankie was a ghoul of her word.


End file.
